CREATE YOUR OWN CHARECTER FOR MY HP SERIES!
by Clematis02
Summary: CREATE YOUR OWN CHARECTER for my harry potter series! Just look over the format given inside and post your charecter in the reviews, and maybe I'll choose YOUR charecter for my series!
1. Chapter 1

**CREATE YOUR OWN CHARACTER!**

**Hello fellow fan fictioners! If you didn't already figure this out, I need some help creating a character for my Harry Potter series. So, here's what I need: I need ONE male character, that my OC Shelby **_**might **_**end up falling for and I might/will use another male character to be her best friend. To submit a character, write up a description of your character in the reviews. Please try to put in as much information as possible. And, keep in mind that the story is set in Harry's 5****th**** year, around 1994 (?).**

**Example:**

**Name: Evander Cavanough (whatever name you want)**

**Age: 15 (either 15 or 16)**

**House: Ravenclaw (whatever house you want)**

**Status: (Choose) poor/rich/middle class and half-blood/muggle born/pure blood**

**Typical choices of clothing: (besides hogwarts robes) graphic tees, jeans, and vans (whatever you want)**

**Hair: blonde (WYW)**

**Eyes: light blue (WYW)**

**Skin: slight tan (WYW)**

**History: Born in Spain to a muggle born mother and pure blooded father…. (WYW)**

**Personality/General Discription: Tall, runner's build, sharp facial features and has a scar on his left arm. Sarcastic, enjoys making inappropriate jokes. Is highly opinionated and headstrong and looks down on purebloods (such as Draco) who hate anyone who isn't pureblooded. Even though Evander jokes a lot, he can be a good, loyal friend… (WYW) **

**Likes: football (soccer), reading, transfiguration,(WYW)**

**Dislikes: Slytherins, Cher, Divination, Draco Malfoy, Snape, Umbridge (WYW)**

**Musical taste: The Eagles, Nirvana, Rolling Stones. Dislikes Bon Jovi, and Cher… (WYW)**

**Anyways, have fun with this! I wrote this in two minutes so, feel free to do a better job than me. By the way, Evander IS a real name, (from Greek mythology actually.) Hopefully I'll have a lot of choices!**

**Thanks!**

**~~~Clematis02~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, since I've already got a ton of great entries, I've decided to close the contest and announce the winners! So, out of the 18 entries, I've gotten 14 through reviews and 4 through PM. It has been so hard deciding who I should pick! So here's what I did, instead of having 2 characters I picked 6! I picked 2 good friends and 4 other friends. HERE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES:

Good friends: Kathleen, Aphrodite

Other friends: Brutus, Nathaniel, Craig, Milo

Oh, but don't be disappointed if your name isn't listed here! I've already gotten several requests asking that if I didn't choose their character, can they "pop-up" a few times? I said yes, so if your character isn't listed here, (and you still want them in the story,) just PM me! So, thanks again for entering, it was so hard picking, (you have no idea!) And, in case you haven't read the story here's the basic overview of it:

Shelby is a witch who's got a lot of problems. Her dad is dead, and her mother is a psycho who likes to use the Cruciatus curse on her frequently. She went to school in Salem, and was notorious there for being a big partyer. Until, one day her mother said, enough was enough. Shelby was forced to leave behind everything she knew, to start a new life at Hogwarts. Oh, did I mention her Aunt is Dolores Umbridge? Shelby's only met her 3 times in her life, twice when she was little, and once when she was 8. Even, though Umbridge is quite evil (Shelby's aware of this fact,) Umbridge loves to be nice to Shelby, so she can irritate her sister (Shelby's mom.) Confusing? I go in more depth in the story, you see Umbridge and Shelby's mom don't exactly get along….

While she's there at Hogwarts strange things keep happening to her and her friends, she wonders if it's just her being paranoid or does it have to with a mysterious, ancient book she bought or is something else going on? While dealing with these strange happenings, Shelby also tries to keep her relations with Umbridge a secret. But, with Umbridge gaining control of the school, students and teachers hating Umbridge, how long can she expect this to stay a secret? Will Draco blab it to the whole school? If he does, will she ever have friends at Hogwarts, will everyone hate her? What lengths will she have to go to save her reputation and herself?

Does it sound mildly interesting? I hope so! Even though the end result of the contest was different from what I expected, it'll be fun using all of these characters! I'll send messages out when I use your characters in the story! Now, I must get back to writing my chapter!

Thanks again!

~~Clematis02~~


End file.
